My New Friend Or Girlfriend?
by SnowFoxNinja
Summary: Kanashii is Ino's cousin and she knows how Naruto feels.When they get on the same team lets see how Kanashii and Naruto grow atached to eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Yamanaka Kanashii Age:12 Hair color:ankle length black Eye color:Blue infomation:Kanashii is Ino's cousin.She can be very strong at times and can also has Ino's mide transfer ability.She gets along with Ino and Sakura because they know she doesn't like Sasuke.Also she's been living with Ino for awhile now.

START!

''Kanashii,get up now or we will be late!''yelled your cousin.''Fine I'm up I'm up!''you yell geting your clothes on.

FW

''So Ino,what is with you and the girls going all Sasuke this and Sasuke that?It sorta gets anooying.''you say ''I don't believe that you don't think Sasuke is not hot.''said Ino ''Well I just don't see the point because he doesn't listen to any of you.''you say back.''What makes you so sure of that?''she yelled back.''Well as you can see he doesn't say anything to most of you.''you say walking over to a random desk.Then Iruka-sensei comes in draging in the Uzamaki boy and starts to lecture him but you don't pay attion until he says ''We are going to have a review test on trasfroming and those who habe passed will line up as well!'' ''WHAT!''everyone yells ''First up Haruno Sakura.''says Iruka-sensei ''Haruno Sakura,here I go transfrom!''She said trasfroming into Iruka-sensei ''Good,Good,Next Uchiha Sasuke.''said Iruka-sensei Sasuke just walked up and transformed into Iruka-sensei too. ''Good, next Uzamaki Naruto.''said Iruka-sensei Naruto then transformed in to a naked girl.Then Iruka-sensei had a mager nose bleed. ''Haha gottacha,thats my sexy jutsu.''said Naruto ''Stop folling around thhis is your last warning!''yelled Iruka-sensei ''Next Yamanaka Kanashii.''said Iruka-sensei 'I know just what to do.' you thought walked up and transfromed into Sasuke ''Can you tell the difference!''you yell in Sasuke's voice All the girls glared at you including Sasuke.

LATER THAT DAY

''Hey Ino,do you think you will pass?''you ask her ''Of coarse'' said your cousin ''And why did you transfrom into Sasuke anyway?''she couninued ''Well umm it's just that I can't transfrom into Iruka-sensei that well.''you say.''Then why Sasuke!''she yelled ''Cause I just had to see how you would react to that.''you say laughing ''It's not funny!''she yelled ''Well I just thought of something that you and I could do to break Sakura's heart and so she'd give up on Sasuke but you don't want to hear it.''you say

''What?''she yelled ''Well...''you start

LATER WITH SAKURA AND INO

''Hey Sakura.''starts Ino ''What?''yelled Sakura ''Lets make a bet,the first one to get Sasuke to ask them out first will watch the other be with Sasuke on a date.''said Ino ''Very well,I acept.''said Sakura You walk up to them and say ''sakura will you go on a date with me?''you ask ''Sure thing Sasuke''Sakura said to you.You look at Ino and smirk.She then tackeled you to the ground calling you a 'traitor' and stuff like that until you transfrom back ''You are just like Naruto,kanashii!I bet you two would date each other just because of that!''she yelled at you ''Shut up!''you yell ''I don't care what you call me just don't say stuff like,I wish my parents were here just so I could talk to them but I can't can I!Neither can Naruto!''you yell running off somwhere

INO'S P.O.V

''Why did she just say she can't talk to her parents?''asked Sakura ''Because they died on a mission about 3 months ago.''you say looking down remebering your aunt and uncle are dead.

WITH YOU

''Why did she have to yell that?She knows that my mom and dad are dead.''you say looking up at the sky.''Well,I will just have to get a house of my own so I don't have to hear those words again.''you say 


	2. Chapter 2

''Kanashii,why won't you talk to me?''Ino asked you for the millionth time.''Four reasons! 1)You know you promised not to ever talk about that,2)I don't like you for what you said, 3)You where a bitch back there, and 4)I'm moving and you can't stop me.''you say walking away from her over to a desk.Today was gradation day and you wanted to pass so bad but not be on Ino's team.After 5mins. of waiting for Iruka-sensei he can.He goes on about what justsu you have to do to pass.After another 15 mins. of waiting it was your turn.You walk in and see Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.'Okay here I go.'you think.You open your eyes to see 4 clones.Iruka-sensei givs you the headband and leave.You put the headband on your forhead.When you went outside you saw that everyone passed except the Uzamaki boy.'Why can't I remember his name!'you think walking over to him.''Hey I'm Yamanaka Kanashii.whats your nakme?''you ask/say to him.He looks up at you and stares at you.He then opens his mouth to speak but Mizuki-sensei interupted him.''Excuse me but I need to talk to Naruto 'alone', Kanashii.''Alright Mizuki-sensei.Bye!''you say running to Ino's house to get your things packed for your new apartment.

A cople hours after you moved into your apartment you went to the accadamy and got on the swing not knowing that someone was watching.You start to sing whie swinging.Here is how the song goes

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Chorus  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Chorus

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

When you finish you sigh and say ''Mom Dad it's een lonely without you two around.''you look at the ground and get up and go abck to your apartment.

2 DAYS LATER

You're waiting for Iruka-sensei to come and put you on your new team when you see the Uzamaki boy had a headband showing that he passed.''Hey I never got your name.''you say walking over to him.''Oh sorry,I'm Naruto Uzamaki.The next Hokage,remember it!''he said ''Well it's nice to meet you Naruto,and it's great that you passed.I hope we get on a team together!''you say with a smile.''Who do you not want to be a team with?''asked Naruto ''Well 1)Ino,and 2)Sasuke Uchiha.''you say''Why not your cousin?''asked Naruto ''Cause she's a bitch.''you say(Sorry Ino Fans really I am!)''Just wait and see I bet that she will be racing Sakura in the door in 3 2 1.''as soon as you reach one she comes fighting Sakura thought the door.You sigh at this sight and go sit at a random desk.

ABOUT 30MINS. LATER

''Team seven,Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanka Kanashii.''says Iruka-sensei.You raise your hand and ask ''Iruka-sensei why is there a team of four?'' ''Well there was an odd number of students so we had to have a team of four.''explained Iruka-sensei

WITH YOU GUYS WAITING FOR THE NEW SENSEI

''Hey Naruto what are you doing?''you ask ''This is what the sensei gets for being late!'' answerd Naruto

3 MINS. LATER

''My first impretion on you guys, You're a bunch of idoits.''said your new sensei 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry but I'm sssoooo behind on the show!So I'm going to the part where oyu get the mission with Tazuna.

kakashi-sensei was explaining the ranks of ninja but I wasn't paying attention because I already learned this from mom and dad.After that an old drunkerd came in and said''So you exspect me to trust my life with these kids?They look weak.Especialy the runty one,and the girl dressing like she's a top ninja.''''Who,who is the runty one!''Yelled Naruto.We all stepped next to Naruto Sasuke was the tallest then there was Sakura.And I was 1 inch taller then Naruto.he some relized that the old man ment him.''I'll kill you!''yelled Naruto.We had to hold him back.Then I thought about my clothing and relized he ment me when he said'and the girl dressing like she's a top ninja.'It replayed in my mind then I yelled ''Let go of me!i just want to hurt him!''.Aparently they knew I would do that so they kept holding me till I calmed down.''I really dislike you old man.''I said.

LATER WHEN YOU MEET ZABUZA

''Hey naruto what are you doing?''I asked him.he then threw a kunai knife in a bush.''Sorry just a bird.No over there!''he yelled.Kakashi-sensei went over to the other bush that he threw a kunai knife at and said.''Look Naruto,you almost hit a little rabbit.''''I'm sorry little bunny.''Naruto said over and over again while cuddleing the bunny.''Kakashi-sensei.''I said.''What Kanashii?''he asked.''I feel uneasy about this area.''I said.''Well,we'll be out of here soon.''he said.''Get down!''yelled kakashi-sensei.We all got down.I looked up and saw a huge ass sword.''What the.''I said.We got up and saw a ninja on the sword.His face had bandages over his mouth and nose sorta like Kakashi-sensei and his mask.''Well,well,well.If it isn't the famous missing nin Zabuza momochi.''said Kakashi-sensei.''And you're the copy eye Kakashi Hatake.''said Zabuza.he looked at me and smirked.He pulled a picture out.He looked at it and smirked even more.he threw me the picture.I caught it and looked at it.My eyes widend in horror.It was a picture of my parents and I together looking really happy together.'Mom,dad and I are the only ones who have a picture like this.how could he have it?'I thought.i looked at him.''Kanashii,what's wrong?''asked Naruto.''Tell me girl,is your name Kanashii Yamanaka?'asked Zabuza.I slowly nodded.''Well I'll be happy to kill you just like I did your parents.Also you too bridge builder''He said.He jumped at me.kakashi-sensei pushed me back getting ready to fight Zabuza.

AFTER THE FIGHT WITH ZABUZA

''hey Kanashii,did he really mean it.I mean the thing about your parents?''asked Naruto.''yes.''I said.I looked at kakashi-sensei.''Well,we better get going.''He said.Kakashi-sensei toke one step and fell to the ground.

AT TAZUNA'S HOUSE

(a/n:yes I know,I'm lazy but I'm really behind on the episodes)  
I was writing in my note book while humming a song I made up.(a/n:the songs in this story,pretend that they are ones you made up.They are real and I did not make them up.)''Hey Kanashii!Kakashi-sensei is awake!''yelled Naruto.''I'll be right there!''I yelled.After I put the notebook away I quickly go to Kakashi-sensei's room.''How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?''I asked as soon as I get there.''We're going to train.''he said.''Alright.''I said.That night I'm in our room writting in my notebook.Someone was looking over my shoulder to see what I wrote.''Hey Kanashii,what is this?It is really good.''said Sakura.''Songs I made up.''I say.''There really good.''she said.''Thanks.''i said turnning to her and smilling.''How can you be so happy even though your parents are gone?''she asked.''I don't know that answer myself.When i found out about it for some reason or another I didn't cry.I guess I wanted to show people that I'm strong.''I said to her.'Why am I telling all of this to Sakura?'I thought.''Hey Sakura,would you like to hear one of the songs?''I asked her.''Sure Kanashii.''She said.''Oh and one more thing,just call me Kana, or Shii''I said. I started to sing here is how it goes:

There's a song inside of me soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours I pray to be only Yours I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny I'm giving You all of me I want Your symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope'  
I open my eyes to see Sakura staring a wide eyed.''What?Was it good or bad?''I asked.''It was great!''said Sakura hugging me.''Ummm thanks.You're the first person besides my parents who've heard me sing.''I said.''You should do more!''she said.''Okay!''I said.''Hey Sakura,do you think I was a little hard on Ino?''I asked her.''Sorta,but her and I are still rivels!''Said Sakura.''Well,if you need me I'll be outside.''I said leaving to go outside.''Naruot, come on out I know you're there.''I said.Naruot comes out and sits next to me.''I've heard you sing befor,you're pretty good.''he said.''How do you know!''I yelled''Well,a couple of night I saw you looking really sad on the swing near the accadamy.SO I went over there to cheer you up,and well befor I could say anything you just started to sing.''He said out of breath.''Well ummm, that explains it.''I said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but I'm really really behind so I'm gonna start at the part when Naruto goes all demon with Haku.

START!

I watched as red chakra surronded Naruto and he was heading tword Haku.''Naruto!Stop!''I yelled running at him.He stopped and looked at me.When I was about to reach him he pulled his arm back like he was going to hit me and he did.I used my left arm to block it but the force was so hard that I flew back near Sakura and Tazuna were.I knew the punch broke my arm because when I tried to get up using my left arm pain flaired up in it and I fell back down.''S-sakura, could I get some help here?''I asked.Her and Tazuna walked over to me and helped me up.''Thanks.''I said.''Whats wrong with Naruto!Hitting you like that!Hes got nerve!''yelled Sakura.'Naruto, are you okay?I mean you wouldn't ever hit one of your teammates unless it was Sasuke.'I thought.''Sakura he's not with us right now since he was holding Sasuke's-''I stopped and remembered that Sasuke was probaly dead.''Holding Sasuke's what?''asked Sakura.''Nothing.It's nothing.''I told her.'Sasuke's dead amd she wont believe me unless she saw him herself.'I thought saddly.''I think I see Kakashi-sensei!''yelled Sakura.I looked and I did see Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza,...and a dead Haku.I was shocked to see that Kakashi-sensei killed off Haku.Then I remembered''Naruto!''I yelled ran over to where I last saw him while holding my broken arm close to my body.Naruto finally came into view.He looked at me when I called his name.''Kanashii what happend to your-''He stopped and then continued''I'm sorry Kanashii.I didn't mean tp-''I cut him off by saying''Don't worry about it.You weren't with us when it happend.''I smiled at him kindly.''Huh where's haku!''he yelled.I looked down saddly and said''Kakashi-sensei killed him.''Naruto looked shocked then Sakura ran over to us with Tazuna asking where Sasuke was.We both looked down saddly as she ran past us only to see Sasuke dead.Naruto and I went over to Kakashi-sensei.We saw that Zabuza wasn't even crying over Haku's death.Naruto then started yelling at him about how Haku.I heard something coming so I wasn't listining to him.''Kid...give me your kunai knife.''said Zabuza.Naruot through his kunai at Zabuza and caught it in his mouth.Then Zabuza started to run at Gaito's men.Slashing them with the kunai.Then when he got to Gaito himself and rushed forward stabing him with the kunai.When Zabuza colasped(SP) Kakashi-sensei went over and picked him up and then layed him down where Haku was lieing dead.Saying that he wishes he could go to the same place as him.Tears came to your eyes and slowly started to run down your face.Naruto noticed this and asked if you were okay.''Yes, it's just this is the first time I've cried since my parents were..well you know.I didn't cry since then because I-i thougth that everyone would think that I'm weak.''I said as tears were running down my face like a river know.''Kanashii, it's okay.''said Naruto pulling me into a confortting hug.''Naruto remind me when we get back to tell everyone where I live.''I told him.''Why?''he asked.I smiled widly and said''Cause I'm gonna invite everyone over for a sleepover.''When I finished he smiled widly''really?''he yelled/asked ''Yeppers!''I said.''Hey Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Kanashi!Sasuke's alive!''yelled sakura coming over to us with Tazuna and Sasuke.''Hell yeah!And can everyone call me Kana or Shii cause Kakashi and Kanashii sorta sound the same!''I yelled.

BACK HOME AT YOUR SLEEPOVER

''Hey Shii!Everyone here know!''yelled Naruto.''great and do any of you guys know what we're gonna do first!''I yelled.''TRUTH OR DARE!''Naruto and I yelled at the same time.We all got in a circle.''Me first!Okay Shii truth or dare!''yelled Naruto.''Umm dare me!''I said/yelled.''Hmm I dare you to sing.''he said.My stomake trunned all the way around.''Fine...''I said and thought of a song.I started to tap my foot in a steady beat and began:  
''I kept my mouth shut from the start I guess I left you in the dark You thought you knew me but you don't You say you'll love me but you wont When you find out who I am

I kept my mouth shut for too long All this time you got me wrong Now we're in this way too far I'm about to break your heart Tear everything we had apart

'Cause I'm feeling lost When I'm in your arms The reasons are gone For why I was holding on to you I tried so hard To be the one I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore I've had my share of closing doors Now I know I'm not afraid I know exactly what you'll say But I'm sorry it's too late

'Cause I'm feeling lost When I'm in your arms The reasons are gone For why I was holding on to you I tried so hard To be the one I don't like who I've become

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah (I kept inside of me for all this time) Yeah yeah, yeah yeah (Thought that I could make it work if I just tried) Yeah yeah, yeah yeah (But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)

'Cause I'm feeling lost When I'm in your arms The reasons are gone For why I was holding on to you I tried so hard To be the one I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long Now I know that it was wrong

I wish I told you from the start That this was never meant to last We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore''When I finished everyone was staring at me.''Okay hmmmm Kiba thruth or dare!''I yelled.''Dare!''he yelled.I smiled evilly and then Ino said.''Oh man you're gonna get it know!''.''I dare you to get drunk.''IU sadi walking in to the kitchin bringin back about 12 cases full of beer.Everyone looked at like this 0.0.And I was like this -.So it went on and soon we were all drunk then it came Sasuke's turn.''Kana truth or dare?''he asked drunkly.I giggled and said''Dare.''.''I dare you to makeout with Naruto and sleep in the same sleepingbag with him.I smiled and went over to Naruto and started to makeout with him.Everyone was like this 0.0 so was Naruto.But I was like this -.-.I did so willingly.I felt so good to kiss him.Then he kissed back while putting his arms around my waist.I put my arms around his neck and we deepined the kiss.It felt soo good.Then we fell back.The door busted open and all of our sensei's were there.''Beer.Yep they're definetly drunk.''said Asuma-sensei.Kakashi-sensei looked at Naruto and me.So did the other senseis.We parted for breath.''Now Kanashii..why didn't you invite us?''asked Kakashi-sensei.''Cause you wouldn't want us to do something like this.''I said very drunkly.''Who got drunk first?''asked Kakashi-sensei.I giggled and said''Kiba.''and giggled some more.All the senseis walked over and grabbed a couple of beers to and about 10 minutes later we were all completely drunk and that night i snuggled close to Naruto.I was truely happy again. 


	5. Chapter 5

NEXT MORNING

''Oh my acking he-''I stopped to see Kiba ,Hinata , Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Asuma-sensei, kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei staring at me.''What?'I asked.''4 things:1.How did you get beer when you're under age,2.who got drunk first,3.Why did you make out with Naruto, and 4.why are cuddleing up to Naruto like that?''asked Kakashi-sensei.I sigh.''Okay.1.I found it here when I moved in,I think it was still here cause the couple who lived here thought that an adult moved in.2.Kiba got drunk first willingly.3.Sasuke dared me to.And 4.I'm really cold.''I said they taking a deep breath.''Well, that explains it!''said Kurenai-sensei.

LATER THAT DAY

''Hey will you play ninja with us too?''Konohamaru asked me.''Sure.''I said.''Why would two ninjas play ninja?''asked Sakura.''Cause it makes me feel like a kid again!''I yelled.Then we Konohamaru went into something on asking Naruot if Sakura was his girlfriend and it leading to Konohamaru bumping into a sand nin.''Let him go!''I yelled.''I will but before that I'm gonna teach him a lesson.''He said before pulling his fist back to hit Konohamaru but a rock hit his arm.He through Konohamaru.''Konohamaru!''i yelled running to go carch him and I did.''Thanks ummm-''he started''Kanashii but you can call me Kana or Shii.''I told him with a smile.I then looked up the tree to see Sasuke.'God damn show off!least he could of done it earlier!And who are they?Why are the-'I was cut off from my thinking when I noticed a boy with red hair in the same tree as Sasuke hangin upside down.I also noticed another girl near the first.I reconized her as one of my parents friends daughter.I think her name is umm Recona.But I didn't even hear wht they were talking about.So when they left I asked''Umm what were you guys talking about?''I asked.Everyone and even my face was like this:' only they had about 12 sweat drops.

LATER

''I can't wait for the exams!''I yelled with a big smile.''Hey, why were you stairing at that one girl?''asked Naruto.''I think I know her from a long time ago.''I said.''Wouldn't it be cool to be able to sumon animals like Kakashi-sensei?''asked Naruto.''Well it isn't that easy.''I told him but quickly covered my mouth.Naruto looked at me wid eyed and asked''You can sumon something!What is it!''.''Sorry but you'll have to wait for the exams before I show you!''I said.''Awwww come on!''he said.''I have something to ask you too Naruto.Do you remember anything after we got drunk at the sleepover?''I asked blushing.''Sorta.I can remember Sasuke daring someone to makeout with me.And whoever they are theyre a really good kisser!''he said with a smile.By now my face was every shade of red and I was looking at the ground.''Hey shii are you sick or something?You're face is all red.''said Naruto putting his hand on my forehead.I quickly step back and say I have somewhere to be. 


End file.
